


The Late Christmas Piece of Kiro-ness

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, set during Christmas time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime post-S2</p><p>"Why do we have to celebrate a holiday that has a fat man who breaks into your house and gives you presents which you hate and return the next day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Christmas Piece of Kiro-ness

"Why do we have to celebrate a holiday that has a fat man who breaks into your house and gives you presents which you hate and return the next day?"

Hiro turns his head from the tree which he was finishing decorating, holding up a long piece of tinsel that he was about to finish wrapping around the tree. Lights flashed in the tree, and Hiro had stray pieces of tinsel on himself and in his hair and he was smiling so broadly that it made Kensei's heart skip a beat.

"Because it is Christmas, Kensei! And it's not just about Santa Claus—it's also about being together with family…with the people you love," here Hiro's cheeks blush a bit, which just makes Kensei have to smile in response and walk closer to his carp. "It is a time of togetherness!"

Hiro's enthusiasm never failed to sway Kensei and especially now that they could truly be together like this. The past seemed like a memory; Feudal Japan, the virus, the coffin…all of it.

He had been forgiven; he had forgiven Hiro and the past could truly be past, other than the good parts.

He takes the long tinsel from Hiro's hands and wraps it around the time-traveler's neck, pulling him closer, smiling deeper at him, his eyes bright as they looked upon his carp.

"Togetherness, huh?" he breathed, leaning forward and watching as Hiro's eyes closed in anticipation. "Merry Christmas, carp."

He kisses him deeply; a Merry Christmas indeed.

\------------------------------------

 


End file.
